


Ты уезжаешь?

by MiledyV



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bromance, Gen, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: Питеру Бёрку предложили повышение в Сан-Франциско. Он очень рад. Или же нет?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит, предположительно, после возвращения Нила с островов и восстановления Питера в его должности, но до появления отца Нила.
> 
> Публикация на Книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4806861

Питер Бёрк мнётся и нерешительно тянет время, не желая заходить в собственный дом и заканчивать день вот так. Он не хочет и не может сделать это безболезненно. Безболезненно для них всех.

Новые перспективы, маячащие уже за самой спиной, кружат голову. Отдел «Белых воротничков» под его личным руководством, напрямую от дирекции Бюро. Отдел в Сан-Франциско. Это огромный шаг вперёд, особенно после истории с побегом Нила и его поспешным, хотя и единственно верным решением вмешаться. Такой шанс выпадает в жизни всего раз — его нельзя упускать. Иначе будешь жалеть. И Бёрк знает об этом очень хорошо. Знает, но всё равно не заходит в дом, где его ждут друзья и жена, собравшиеся по его просьбе. Потому что Питер так и не решил, что именно он им скажет, какой ответ озвучит, войдя в гостиную.

Если он согласится, всё должно быть замечательно. Питер это видит. Свой собственный отдел, выбор дел, планирование и рабочая суета, с которой он может справиться. Он опытен и собран — идеальный вариант. Да и Сан-Франциско всегда нравился Элизабет, она считает его одним из самых романтичных городов в мире. Но если Питер скажет «Да», то в новый отдел он переедет один: там не будет неугомонной Дианы, верного Клинтона, остальных ребят, к которым он привык и на кого рассчитывал ежедневно. А еще там не будет Нила. Да, его там не будет точно, ведь сделка действует только на Нью-Йорк.

С решением согласиться придёт время менять жизнь, кроить новый этап. И Бёрк не уверен, что готов к этому. Он любит свою работу в этом отделе, ворчание Хьюза, вечно ломающийся кофейный аппарат, суету и толкотню у своего кабинета, смешки со стороны Бэрриган и Джонса, ангельскую улыбку Кэффри и его безвинные взгляды, даже если он напакостил прямо перед кабинетом Хьюза, проиграв Диане желание и нарисовав на стене у двери, прямо там, где желтеют буквы F, B и I, цветы и божьих коровок. Питер явно будет скучать по всему этому. Может быть, даже тосковать.

И всё же в согласии есть свои плюсы.

Питер представляет лицо Элизабет, когда та узнает о предложении, которое сделал ему Хьюз. Он увидит её гордую улыбку, услышит радостный тихий вскрик и почувствует крепкое, тёплое, такое родное объятие.  
Он представляет громкий и радостный визг Дианы, то, как она будет хлопать в ладоши (да, Питер за время их работы видел и такое).  
Он представляет, как ощутит удивлённое рукопожатие Клинтона и его одобрение, восхищение и радость.

Да, всем будет немного грустно, как и ему. Только они будут болеть за него. И всё-таки радоваться. Все, кроме Нила. Тот тоже будет, только через «не могу».

Питер точно знает, что увидит на его лице. Это будет трудно и болезненно.

Сначала недоверие, приглушённая просьба о помощи — не ври мне, пожалуйста, мне так нужна твоя правда, — затем секундное осознание того, что всё сказанное не было ошибкой, и следующая за ними, оглушающая, сводящая с ума улыбка, сверкающая, счастливая — для чужих. Ведь только посмотреть в глаза — всё будет ясно. Пустота, холод, разочарование и понимание, что этого и следовало ожидать. Все, в конечном счёте, обязательно бегут от Нила Кэффри подальше. И Питер Бёрк не отличается от остальных. Теперь уже нет.

Стоя у собственной двери, он боится войти. Он хочет видеть всех, кроме него. Потому что взгляда Нила Питер может не выдержать. Потому что их связь имеет двусторонний эффект. И для Бёрка Кэффри тоже стал тем самым единственным человеком, который может заставить его остаться.

Потому что стоит посмотреть на Нила — и дороги назад не будет. Питер не скажет всё, что собирается, он не сможет объявить о своём согласии на новую должность и перевод завтра, перед совещанием у Хьюза. Потому что его напарник, тот, кого он столько раз мысленно закрывал в чулан за плохое поведение, а то и снова надевал наручники и сажал в специально оборудованную для этого камеру в их офисе, будет смотреть на него непонимающе и жалобно, как ребёнок. Каким он, по своей сути, и является.

Большой, взрослый, умный ребёнок с этими его безумно голубыми глазами, широкими улыбками, обиженным, тихим сопением в ответ на колкость, радостью в глазах от любого проявления простого, бытового участия, добрым грудным смехом от шуток Питера — без подхалимажа и издёвок, — задумчивыми мечтательными взглядами на витрины магазинов для художников, где разложены краски и всевозможные кисточки. Пройдя тяжёлый, болезненный путь, Нил не разучился видеть прекрасное и хорошее в жизни, не разучился доверять людям — пусть он и говорит, что полностью верит только ему: это лишь делает всё хуже и сложнее.

Питер не может сделать шаг за порог своего дома и думает о друге, который полностью зависит от него. И не только потому, что кураторство Кэффри — лично его заслуга, а потому, что тот искренне верит ему и считает его, Бёрка, примером для подражания. Пусть он того и не скажет, но Питер видит это, чувствует и понимает.

Когда остальные просто кивают в знак благодарности после его поощрения, Нил гордо вскидывает голову, словно его хвалит сам директор Бюро, улыбается солнечно, счастливо и полдня крутится около кабинета Питера, желая услышать еще что-нибудь хорошее о себе. Ему так не хватало этих слов всю жизнь, что Нил искренне ценит моменты, когда его считают заслуживающим похвалы не потому, что он сделал мастерскую копию картины или статуи, а потому, что он честно выполнил своё задание.

Питер не может сказать Нилу, что бросает его. В Кэффри, как ни странно, очень мало эгоизма, он не считает себя центром вселенной, не просит к себе какого-то сумасшедшего внимания (такое бывает, но в разумных пределах и только по сути его специализации). Бёрк знает, что тот не будет говорить «а как же я?». Он не станет просить его не уезжать, поймёт, что для куратора это единственный шанс сделать шаг вперёд.

После улыбки придёт время объятий, которых не будет. Нил подойдёт, но не позволит обнять и не сделает этого сам. Коснётся плеча, по-свойски хлопнет по нему и пожелает удачи и процветания. А еще большой дом, хороший кофе и отличные билеты в ложу на бейсбольные матчи. Нил не будет проситься в гости, не станет брать обещаний звонить и писать, не станет обещать того же в ответ. Потому что это будет слишком.

Нил привык рубить с плеча и уходить, пока еще можно уйти, подняв голову и распрямив плечи, уйти красиво, пока не жалеют и не предлагают помощи. Кэффри не просит для себя. Для друзей, для попавших в беду, для тех, кто просит о помощи — всегда пожалуйста. Но не для себя. Он не расценит то, что Питер уезжает, как предательство. Но Нил решит, что снова ошибся и принял желаемое за действительное. Он уйдёт сам, без выяснения отношений и прощаний. Он будут ему не нужны — он не привык напрашиваться.

Питер впервые ощущает, что значит быть заложником своих чувств, так ярко и остро. Его карьера всегда была для него на одном из первых мест. Конечно, сначала Элизабет, потом работа. Но потом появился Нил… И работа подвинулась вниз. Не сказать, чтобы друг сместил жену с законного первого места, но иногда Бёрку казалось, что они восседают на троне его мыслей вдвоём. И неплохо уживаются там вдвоём.

В таком раздрае нельзя принимать жизненно важных решений, но у Питера нет времени. И он всё же делает шаг к порогу, на ходу еще раз взвешивая последствия. В тот же миг его окликает голос Нила:

— Всё-таки это правда. Ты уезжаешь, Питер?

В вопросе нет обвинений или недовольства. Только констатация факта и еле заметная горечь. Питер пожимает плечами и разворачиваются к поднимающемуся на крыльцо другу.

— Ты уже знаешь? Ну конечно, о чём я… — Он качает головой и смотрит на задумчивого Нила. На том футболка, джинсы и кожаная куртка — Кэффри пришёл к другу, а не на службу.

— Все в отделе знают, Питер. Им хочется услышать, согласился ты или нет. Некоторые, конечно, сомневаются в твоём выборе. — Нил пожимает плечами и засовывает руки в карманы куртки. Весь его вид показывает, что он уже знает всё наперёд.

— Но не ты.

Питер чуть склоняется к нему и замечает грустную улыбку, быстро мелькнувшую и потухшую на его губах. Нил качает головой, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза.

— Это лучшее предложение, которое они могли бы сделать. Особенно после того, что случилось… Тут и думать не стоит. Сомневаюсь, что Элизабет будет против. А больше тебе нечего терять. — Его голос бодр. И любой другой не уловил бы ни капли напряжения и сожаления. Но не Питер. Он слишком долго гонялся за ним, а потом изучал его под своим крылом, чтобы не понять настроя друга.

— Ты ошибаешься. Мне есть что терять. У меня здесь прожито полжизни. Здесь дом, команда, друзья.

— Всё это будет и там. А друзья не исчезают с переездом, если они были друзьями. Уж я-то это знаю, — Нил усмехается и всё-таки смотрит на друга. Питер в который раз удивляется доверчивости и наивности его взгляда. Обманчивое ощущение быстро проходит, но отвернуться он не может.

— У тебя будет новый куратор, если я уеду. Справишься?

— А есть что-то, с чем я могу не справиться? — это так похоже на заигрывание, что Бёрк не выдерживает и смеётся. Кэффри — вместе с ним. — Питер, я виноват перед тобой и не собираюсь тебя останавливать. В любом случае я очень горд, что работал с тобой в одной команде так долго, у тебя есть чему учиться. И я рад, что поймал меня именно ты. Бонд кому попало не сдастся.

Голос Нила звенит в конце, выдавая грустную насмешку над самим собой. Но Питер не может сдержать эмоций и шагает ближе, протягивая руки и аккуратно обнимая его за плечи. Мягкий ненавязчивый запах явно умопомрачительно дорогих духов Нила заполняет мысли, и он в отчаянии закрывает глаза, позволяя себе просто чувствовать.

Первые секунды Кэффри напряжён, словно ожидает, что это шутка, но потом расслабляется и обнимает в ответ, крепко стискивая пиджак Бёрка в кулаках. Это единственный способ показать, как ему будет не хватать Питера и как он боится, что тот всё же согласится и уедет. Нил это переживёт, не сорвётся и не бросится вновь колесить по свету, чтобы увидеть друга. Но от его уже безумно любимой жизни здесь, в Нью-Йорке, отрежут огромный ломоть, который не заменить ничем. И даже Сара, которая вновь теплеет к нему, этого не изменит.

Питер чувствует такое же отчаяние в ответном объятии и ужасается: они так сблизились, что расставание страшит их обоих. Хотя должно было бы лишь обрадовать. Преступник и агент ФБР — что у них может быть общего? Почему в груди так теснит и жмёт при одной мысли, что ему придётся бросить этого несносного мальчишку одного? И это даже не страх, не недоверие, что Нил сорвётся.

Они стали настоящими друзьями, они доверяли друг другу свои жизни, не раздумывая, не взвешивая за и против. Каждый знал — несмотря на мелкие недомолвки и обиды, — другой не предаст. У них останется вера, всегда останется вера друг в друга.

Питер будет скучать по нему, очень сильно скучать. Он так привык к постоянному присутствию Нила в своей жизни за последние годы, что разрывать эту связь страшно. Частые звонки, совместные обеды и ужины, изредка — завтраки, посиделки за бутылочкой пива или, совсем редко, бокалом вина, разговоры об искусстве, спорте, музыке, детстве, смешных случаях. Это чересчур дорого, чтобы отрывать и выбрасывать в кучу «ненужных» воспоминаний, тех, что отправляются на полку памяти и никогда больше не достаются.

Нил на мгновение еще сильнее сжимает его бока, быстро проводит по спине и отпускает, чуть отталкивая Питера от себя. Смущённо улыбнувшись, он кивает в сторону окон:

— Эл будет ревновать, если увидит.

Питер усмехается, поражаясь его таланту выходить из неудобных ситуаций шутками и улыбками.

— Ну хоть один повод ей нужно дать, верно?

— А как же сотрудницы в офисе Сан-Франциско? Новый начальник — всегда лучшая мишень, — Нил насмехается, скрывая обиду и сожаление. И Питер его не винит.

— Какая из меня мишень, Нил?

Он делает шаг к двери и снова поворачивается к нему. Кэффри пожимает печами, оправляет куртку и смотрит спокойно, с пониманием, даже не улыбаясь. Это больнее всего. Бёрк оглядывается на дверь, а затем снова смотрит на друга.

— А кто сказал, что я имею к тем дамам хоть какое-то отношение?

Непонимание в глазах Нила смешивается с затаённой радостью и неверием. Пару секунд он не двигается, а затем резко шагает ближе и замирает, осторожно улыбаясь и выискивая на серьёзном лице Питера хоть одно подтверждение своей догадки.

— Ты серьёзно? Откажешься от перевода и останешься здесь?..

Кэффри недоверчиво склоняет голову набок. В его глазах разгорается задорный, счастливый огонёк. Он никогда не признается в этом вслух, но ему было тяжело озвучить то, что он сказал Питеру, признаться в своей вине и даже не пытаться остановить его.

Бёрк тоже улыбается, видя, как из растерянного и потерянного мальчика друг вновь превращается в уверенного мужчину, способного сводить с ума и обводить вокруг пальца в считанные секунды. Он понимает, что на данный момент не может променять свою жизнь на что-то другое. И дело не только в Ниле, конечно нет. Хотя тот и стал её неотъемлемой частью. Команда, которая готова ради Питера на многое, почти на всё, стоит слишком дорого, чтобы бросать их. Он не может поступить вот так. Не сейчас.

— Только не думай, что это из-за тебя! — Питер закатывает глаза, видя раздувающегося от гордости Нила. — Мне есть что терять, так что ты тут ни при чём…

Смех Нила прерывает его оправдания, и Питер замолкает. Друг грациозно просачивается мимо него к входной двери и заносит руку для стука, но поворачивается и насмешливо поясняет:

— Да, я понял, Питер. Ты остаёшься не из-за меня. Ты вообще не рассматривал такой вариант, а просто хотел пообниматься со мной. — Наблюдая за потерявшим дар речи Бёрком, Кэффри смеётся еще громче и, пару раз стукнув в дверь, прижимается к нему почти вплотную и шепчет на ухо на грани слышимости: — Мог бы и так попросить, я всегда готов.

Питер стонет и клянёт свою одержимую преданность, но смеётся и парирует:

— Думал, испугаешь меня своим предложением?

Открыв дверь, Элизабет видит, как муж обнимает Кэффри, а тот пытается вырваться. Тихо смеясь, она сообщает Клинтону и Диане: «Вы проиграли, они пришли вместе», — и утягивает помятого и взлохмаченного Нила за собой, уже представляя, какое именно решение принял Питер. И она с ним абсолютно согласна.


End file.
